regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
To Steal a Jetfighter
To Steal an Jetfighter is an episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis While on a errand, Mordecai, Rigby, Black Panther, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Reptil, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Winter Soldier, Spider-Man, Nova and Power Man steal an jetfighter. Also Gaban, Gaban Type-G, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady and Helena Lady watches them from afar and impressed to let them sleep. They decides to let them sleep on their way before they return to Planet Bird on their ships. Transcript *(This episode begins at Avengers Tower) *'Peter': (On Computer) Hey, Mordecai, what you doing? *'Mordecai': I was video chatting. It's Lois, Chris, Stewie, Meg and Brian with you? *'Peter': (On Computer) That's right. Lois, Crhis and Meg are with me and Stewie and Brian are at the park. *'Chris': (On Computer) Hi, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': So, what you guys up to? *'Meg': (On Computer) Well, when Dad has won the pizza eating contest. He is the Lord of the Large Pants. He wears a crown and a robe. *'Lois': (On Computer) It's true. He is. He's the true Lord of the Large Pants. *'Mordecai': Well, since you're the true Lord of the Large Pants. I truly shipped a package for you. *'Peter': (On Computer) Oh, cool. A package. *(Peter opens a package it is revealed to be Peter Griffin Ranger Key) *'Peter': (On Computer) What kind a key is that? *'Mordecai': It's a Peter Griffin Ranger Key. You can use a key for safe keeping. *'Peter': (On Computer) Okay. I will. *'Lois': (On Computer) That's great, Peter. You gave Mordecai a Peter Griffin Ranger Key. *'Peter': (On Computer) That's right, Lois. He did. Well, come on. We gotta celebrate of my victory. *'Mordecai': Your friends are gonna be there? *'Peter': (On Computer) That's right. Gotta go. *(Peter calls off) *'Mordecai': Okay. Bye, bye. *(Rigby, Black Panther, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Reptil, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Winter Soldier, Spider-Man, Nova and Power Man arrives) *'Rigby': Hey, Mordecai, we gotta put weapons in the lab. *'Mordecai': Right. Let's do it. *(At The Lab) *'Dan Zembrovski': Wow. These new weapons are gonna need it, right? *'Mordecai': Right. Alright go ahead and dropping in. *(Rigby, Black Panther, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Reptil, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Winter Soldier, Spider-Man, Nova and Power Man puts the weapons in the lab) *'Mordecai': Oh boy that's gonna be beautiful when it works. *'Rigby': Yeah You can say that again. *'Black Panther': So, what happened with Jeannie you telling us about? *'Mordecai': Oh, her. She is working at Space-Time Police right now. *'Spider-Man': Sad. *'Mordecai': Yeah. *(Song: Without You) *'Mordecai': ♪I can't win, I can't reign I will never win this game Without you, without you I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same Without you, without you I won't run, I won't fly I will never make it by Without you, without you I can't rest, I can't fight All I need is you and I, Without you, without you Oh oh oh! You! You! You! Without... You! You! You! Without...you Can't erase, so I'll take blame But I can't accept that we're estranged Without you, without you I can't quit now, this can't be right I can't take one more sleepless night Without you, without you I won't soar, I won't climb If you're not here, I'm paralyzed Without you, without you I can't look, I'm so blind I lost my heart, I lost my mind Without you, without you Oh oh oh! You! You! You! Without... You! You! You! Without...you I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same Without you, without you Without...you♪ *'Nova': We didn't know that. Come on the others needs us. *'Mockingbird': Here. *'Mordecai': Uh, what's this? *'Wasp': A market list. The Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you four on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one thai coconut. Clear? *'Mordecai, Rigby, Black Panther, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Reptil, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Winter Soldier, Spider-Man, Nova and Power Man': Clear. *'Hawkeye': How do you expect them to find thai coconut on Market? *(At Market) *'Rigby': We got everything but the thai coconuts. Any luck? *'Mordecai': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'Black Panther': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *'Mordecai': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Black Panther': Yes! *'Mordecai, Rigby, Black Panther, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Reptil, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Winter Soldier, Spider-Man, Nova and Power Man': Thai coconuts! *'Dan Zembrovski': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Troll Moko': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From Doc Ock? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Reptil': Why are you smiling about? *'Mordecai': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Randy Cunningham': Right. So what's the plan. *'Mordecai': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Howard Weinerman': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'Mordecai': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Winter Soldier': Wait, Mordo-- Groans *'Spider-Soldier': You there! *'Mordecai': I'll just put this back. *'Spider-Man': Run! *'Doctor Octopus': Stop them! *'Nova': You made us lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Mordecai': Even? Please. I had the whole situation under control. *'Power Man': Groans Come here! *'Spider-Soldier': Where they go? *'Reptil': Grunts Whoa! *'Spider-Soldier': Up there! *'Mordecai': Reptil! *'Reptil': Just keep going. I'll catch up to you. *'Spider-Soldier': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'Reptil': Oh. Hey, you don't have any thai coconuts, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Spider-Soldier': Hands up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Reptil': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Spider-Soldier': Look out! *'Reptil': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Mordecai, Rigby, Black Panther, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Winter Soldier, Spider-Man, Nova and Power Man wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Rigby': Great. Just what we need. Reptil? Reptil! Hey, Reptil, let us in! *'Reptil': So now, I'd be saving your life, right? *'Black Panther': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Reptil': I let you in, we're even. *'Dan Zembrovski': Fine! *'Reptil': You have to say it! *'Troll Moko': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Mordecai, Rigby, Black Panther, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Winter Soldier, Spider-Man, Nova and Power Man hops to the jetfighter) *'Reptil': Don't crowd me. I'm flying here. *'Randy Cunningham': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Reptil': Whoa! *'Howard Weinerman': Turn the ship! *'Reptil': Let go! *'Winter Soldier': Turn the ship! *'Reptil': I'm trying! Grunts I can't see a thing! *'Spider-Man': Gain altitude. *'Reptil': I know. *'Nova': Reptil. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Amanda Highborn': Hello there, Dib, Gaz, SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Ketta, Sanjay Patel, Craig Slithers, Hector Flanagan, Megan Sparkles, how's your adventures? *'Dib': (On Computer) Great, Amanda, we Dib's Gang have saved the day from evil. *'Amanda Highborn': Wow. You guys have save the day from evil. *'Gaz': (On Computer) That's right. We are. We stop evil no matter what. *'Amanda Highborn': Good. I shipped you guys a package for you. *'SwaySway': (On Computer) Cool a package. Let's see what it is. *(Dib opens a package it is revealed to be Lightsabers, Crossguard Lightsaber, Sonic Screwdrivers, Sonic Lance and Laser Screwdriver) *'Buhdeuce': (On Computer) Uh, what are those? *'Amanda Highborn': Well, Buhdeuce that's the Lightsabers, Crossguard Lightsaber, Sonic Screwdrivers, Sonic Lance and Laser Screwdriver. Maybe you could use it if you want. *'Ketta': (On Computer) Really? Are you sure? *'Amanda Highborn': I'm positive, Ketta. *'Sanjay': (On Computer) Well, okay. We'll try. *'Craig': (On Computer) Well, come on. Let's get some wings at Frycade. *'Hector': (On Computer) Count me in. *'Megan': (On Computer) Yeah. Let's go. *(Dib calls off) *'Amanda Highborn': Take care you guys. *(With Space-Time Police Sheriffs) *'Gaban Type-G & Gaban': Lightning Beam! *(Gaban Type-G & Gaban shoots Aim Agents) *'Sharvan, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan & Daine Lady': Laser Pistol! *(Sharvan, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan & Daine Lady shoots Aim Agents) *'Gaban Type-G & Gaban': Gaban Punch! *'Sharivan': Sharivan Punch! *'Shander': Shander Punch! *(Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Sharivan & Shander punches Aim Agents) *'Gaban Type-G & Gaban': Gaban Kick! *'Shariban': Sharivan Kick! *'Shander': Shander Kick! *(Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Shariban & Shander kicks Aim Agents) *'Gaban Type-G & Gaban': Laser Blade! *'Gaban Type-G': Gaban Dynamic! *'Gaban': Gaban Dynamic! *(Gaban Type-G & Gaban slashes Aim Agents) *'Gaban Type-G & Gaban': Laser Blade! *'Gaban Type-G': Gaban Hyper Dynamic! *'Gaban': Gaban Hyper Dynamic! *(Gaban Type-G & Gaban slashes Aim Agents) *'Gaban Type-G & Gaban': Laser Blade! Gaban Double Dynamic! *(Gaban Type-G & Gaban slashes Aim Agents) *'Shariban': Laser Blade! Shariban Crash! *(Shariban slashes Aim Agents) *'Shander': Laser Blade! Shander Blue Flash! *(Shander slashes Aim Agents) *(Aim Agents are defeated) *'Gaban Type-G': We did it! *(With Mordecai, Rigby, Black Panther, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Reptil, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Winter Soldier, Spider-Man, Nova and Power Man) *'Reptil': Grunting *'Power Man': We think we're too low. *'Reptil': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Nova': We need to turn. Turn! *'Reptil': Grunts How did you know? *'Nova': Not sure. We just... knew. *'Reptil': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Ant-Man': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Wasp': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Hawkeye': Chuckles On a wild thai coconut chase? *'Reptil': Reptil to Wasp and Mockingbird. *'Mockingbird': Ah, right on cue. Go ahead, Reptil. *'Reptil': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Wasp': We thought you might. Look, don't worry about the thai coconuts. *'Mordecai': Yeah, thai coconuts. Uh, we found some. Then we found them again. But we smashed them. *'Reptil': Just cut to the chase, Mordo. *'Ant-Man': Wait! What are we hearing? It sounds like-- *'Rigby': Yeah, about that. See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a jetfighter. *'Hawkeye': YOU WHAT?! *'Reptil': He's taking it better than we thought. *'Ant-Man': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Hawkeye': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locator beacon. *'Repti': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Mordecai, Rigby, Black Panther, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Winter Soldier, Spider-Man, Nova and Power Man) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Black Panther': Well, which one? *'Ant-Man': annoyed It's the red and the blue. *'Dan Zembrovski': Right. Got it. W-We mean... got it a long time ago. You know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately. *'Hawkeye': Stealing a jetfighter attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. Do not stop. And don't do anything. *'Reptil': On our way. Reptil out. *'Troll Moko': That went well. *'Reptil': Yeah. *'Randy Cunningham': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Reptil': No idea. *(With Super Mega Rangers) *(Super Mega Rangers and X-Borgs are fighting each other) *'Super Megaforce Green': Now's my chance! Do-re-mi-fa-mi-re-do! *'Super Megaforce Red': Shall we make this more intense? *'Super Mega Rangers': Legendary Ranger Mode, Wild Force! Wild Access! *(Super Mega Rangers transform into Wild Force Rangers) *(Super Mega Rangers Force Rangers and X-Borgs are fighting each other) *'Super Megaforce Green (as Black Wild Force Ranger)': Ha! *'Super Megaforce Blue (as Blue Wild Force Ranger)': Ha! *'Super Megaforce Yellow (as Yellow Wild Force Ranger)': Ha! *'Super Megaforce Pink (as White Wild Force Ranger)': Ha! *'Super Megaforce Red (as Red Wild Force Ranger)': Ha! *'Super Megaforce Yellow (as Yellow Wild Force Ranger)': How about using this for the finisher? *'Super Mega Rangers (as Wild Force Rangers)': Legendary Ranger Mode, Data! *(Super Mega Rangers transform from Wild Force Rangers to Data Rangers) *'Super Mega Rangers (as Data Rangers)': Data Punch! *(Super Mega Rangers Rangers punches X-Borgs) *(X-Borgs are defeated) *'Super Megaforce Yellow (as Yellow Data Ranger)': Alright! *(Kamdor shoots Super Mega Rangers Rangers) *'Super Megaforce Blue (as Blue Data Ranger)': Not bad, but... *'Super Megaforce Red (as Red Data Ranger)': How about this? *'Super Mega Rangers (as Data Rangers)': Legendary Ranger Mode, Gem! *(Super Mega Rangers transform from Data Rangers to Gem Rangers) *(Super Mega Rangers Rangers and Kamdor are fighting each other) *(Gem Rangers transform back into Super Mega Rangers) *(Super Mega Rangers and Kamdor are fighting each other) *'Super Megaforce Red': Stop the battle! *'Super Mega Rangers': Super Mega Saber! Charging! Final Strike! *(Super Mega Rangers slashes Kamdor) *(Kamdor is defeated) *(Back with Mordecai, Rigby, Black Panther, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Reptil, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Winter Soldier, Spider-Man, Nova and Power Man) *'Reptil': Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Howard Weinerman': Wait. What's that? Looks like smoke. *'Reptil': Yeah. *'Winter Soldier': Only... We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Reptil': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'Spider-Man': What's the worst that could happen? *'Reptil': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Nova': Besides that. *'Reptil': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Thai Coconut. *'Power Man': Thai coconut? Seriously? *'Reptil': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Doctor Octopus': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Reptil': You sure? *'Mordecai': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Doctor Octopus': A jetfighter? This is Doctor Octopus My men reported a stolen jetfighter. *'Reptil': That's not the jetfighter you're looking for. It's a totally different jetfighter. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Doctor Octopus': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'Reptil': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Doctor Octopus': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that jetfighter again, take your shot. *'Reptil': Don't think he's taking Commander Thai Coconut's orders anymore. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Black Panther, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Winter Soldier, Spider-Man, Nova and Power Man release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Doctor Octopus': I want soldiers up top, now! *'Mordecai, Rigby, Black Panther, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Winter Soldier, Spider-Man, Nova and Power Man': Whoa. *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'Doctor Octopus': Open fire. *'Reptil': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This bird has no shields. *'Rigby': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Spider-Soldier': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Black Panther': Not bad. *'Spider-Soldier': Gotcha. *'Mordecai, Rigby, Black Panther, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Winter Soldier, Spider-Man, Nova and Power Man': Whoa. *'Spider-Soldier': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Dan Zembrovski': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Reptil': Gotcha! *'Troll Moko': Uh, how are you flying this thing? *'Reptil': Grunting *'Randy Cunningham': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'Reptil': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Howard Weinerman': Yeah. So, what do we do about the jetfighter? Chuckling *'Reptil': Grunts *'Mordecai, Rigby, Black Panther, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Reptil, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Winter Soldier, Spider-Man, Nova and Power Man': Chuckling *'Ant-Man': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Wasp': Over there! *'Reptil': One fresh thai coconut, as ordered. *'Mockingbird': Thank you, kind sir. *'Reptil': Team effort. *'Hawkeye': Forget about the fruit. Where's the jetfighter? *'Reptil': Sighs We crashed it. *'Winter Soldier': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into the Doctor Octopus' hand. *'Ant-Man': That's what we like to hear. *'Reptil': chuckles *'Mordecai, Rigby, Black Panther, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Reptil, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Winter Soldier, Spider-Man, Nova and Power Man': Laughs *'Reptil': chuckles *'Mordecai, Rigby, Black Panther, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Reptil, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Winter Soldier, Spider-Man, Nova and Power Man': laughing *'Mockingbird': At least they got rid of the jetfighter. *'Hawkeye': exhales *'Reptil': Uh. Sighs *'of To Steal an Jetfighter' Secret Ending *(At outside) *'Gaban': We do see them. *'Shariban': Yep. *'Shander': Indeed. *'Gaban Type-G': But they have fun instead. *'Juspian': That's impressive. *'Helena Lady': Very well. *'Spielvan': Good luck. *'Diane Lady': Be careful. *'Sissy': We're counting on you. *'Sheila': Look it's the Sentinels! *'Juspian' Their giant! *'Gaban Type-G': Just leave it to us. *'Sheila': Gash. *'Sissy': Kal. *'Tammy': Sage. *'Gaban Type-G': Don't worry. we got this. Starbeast Dol! *'Shariban': Grand Birth! *'Shander': Vavilos! *(Starbeast Dol got out from the Dolgiran) *'Starbeast Dol': (Roars) *'Gaban Type-G': Ha! (Hops to the Starbeast Dol) *(Grand Birth & Vavilos arrives) *'Gaban Type-G': Kal! *'Shariban': Gaban! *'Gaban Type-G': Sage! *'Shander': We're going too! *'Gaban Type-G': Ha! Dol Fire! *(Starbeat Dol fires at Sentinel) *'Gaban Type-G': Let's go! Dol Laser! *(Starbeast Dol uses Dol Laser at Sentinel) *'Gaban Type-G': Dol Screw Attack! *(Starbeast Dol whips the tail to Sentinel) *'Gaban Type-G': Dol Flash! *(Starbeast Dol attacks Sentinel) *'Shariban': Battle Birth Formation! *(Grand Birth transform into Grand Buster) *'Shander': Shooting Formation! *(Vavilo transform into Vavilos Beam) *(Starbeast Dol, Grand Buster & Vavilos transform into Big Grand) *'Gaban': Let's go! *'Shariban, Gaban Type-G & Shander': BIG GRAND FIRE! *(Big Grand fires at Sentinel) *(Sentinel is defeated) *'Gaban Type-G': We did it. *'Sheila': Let's go, Gash, Renzo, Kal, Sage, Yottoko, Diane, Helena. We mean... Space-Time Police Sheriff Gabans, Space-Time Police Sheriff Shariban, Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander, Space-Time Police Sheriff Juspian, Space-Time Police Sheriff Spielvan, Diane Lady, Helen Lady. *'Tammy': To our ships. *(Sheila, Sissy, Tammy, Gaban, Gaban Type-G, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady & Helena Lady are going to their ships, Super Dimensional Highspeed Dolgiran, Grand Birth, Vavilos, Daileon and Sky Base and head back to Planet Bird) Trivia *It is revealed that Peter has won the pizza eating contest and a true Lord of the Large Pants. *Mordecai shipped a package to Peter called a Peter Griffin Ranger Key. Peter griffin ranger key by signaturefox2013-d8f7nsx.png|Peter Griffin Ranger Key *It is revealed that Dib's Gang have save the day from evil. *Amanda Highborn has shipped a package to Dib, Gaz, SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Ketta, Sanjay Patel, Craig Slithers, Hector Flanagan and Megan Sparkles a Lightsabers, Crossguard Lightsaber, Sonic Screwdrivers, Sonic Lance and Laser Screwdriver. Lightsaber set 1 by shiro522.jpg|Dib, Gaz, SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Sanjay Patel, Craig Slithers, Hector Flanagan and Megan Sparkles's Lightsabers Af0de71faaa92a661391f4ede20b341a.jpg|Ketta's Crossguard Lightsaber Update sonic screwdriver03 by elkaddalek-d3ab8nt.jpg|Dib, Gaz, SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Ketta, Sanjay Patel, Craig Slithers, Hector Flanagan and Megan Sparkles's Sonic Screwdrivers, Sonic Lance and Laser Screwdriver Gallery *To Steal an Jetfighter/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited